Fleshraker Dinosaur
Languages: Common, Halfling, Druidic, Sylvan, Draconic Thin, wicked-looking spines bristle from this creature’s back, sinuous tail, and muscled forelimbs, glistening with some clear liquid. Although it stands upright, you can tell the mottled green killer can run on all fours should it desire. A long, reptilian snout opens wide with a short bark to display a set of deadly, sharp teeth, and each of its four limbs sprouts a pair of 6-inch-long hooked claws. A cousin of the velociraptor, the fl eshraker is a clever predator that lurks in areas of heavy undergrowth and dense forest. Fleshrakers usually hunt in packs, preying upon unsuspecting creatures that pass by. They prefer to attack lone targets, but if they’re hungry enough, or if they outnumber a small group, fleshrakers are just as likely to attack. When food becomes scarce, fl eshrakers have been known to grow bolder in their hunts. They fi nd a deserted stretch of road traveled by the occasional caravan and attempt to pick off straggling pack mules or even lightly guarded wagons. Those who have encountered fl eshraker packs and survived swear the creatures set up ambushes and coordinate their attacks. Some wild tribes of forest dwellers have been known to domesticate fl eshrakers to serve as guards. Their natural ability to blend in with their surroundings, combined with their innate tactical sense, makes them especially deadly in this capacity. Rumors also abound of some fl eshrakers being used as mounts, although the creature’s spines would certainly require the use of a specially constructed saddle to ride it comfortably. An average fl eshraker stands 7 feet tall and weighs about 300 pounds. COMBAT A fleshraker prefers to begin each combat with a leaping pounce attack. A fl eshraker tries to land on its target, pinning it to the ground so that it can savagely rip its prey apart as quickly as possible. If a target cannot be slain in a single leaping pounce attack, a fl eshraker is likely to fl ee and let its debilitating poison have a chance to work, returning later when the prey is weakened. A fleshraker cannot use its tail attack against an opponent it bites in the same round. Leaping Pounce (Ex): When a fleshraker charges, it leaps high into the air above its prey, attempting to knock it to the ground. This ability functions much like the pounce special attack. However, a fl eshraker’s incredible jumping ability makes its leaping pounce particularly deadly. When a fleshraker charges a foe, it can make a full attack, including one rake attack. If a fl eshraker successfully hits and damages a target of its size or smaller that it pounces on during a charge, it can make a free trip attack without provoking attacks of opportunity. If the fl eshraker wins the opposed trip check, it can make an immediate grapple check. If it succeeds, the opponent is considered grappled and pinned on the ground beneath the fl eshraker. On each subsequent round, the fl eshraker can deal automatic claw and rake damage with a successful grapple check against a pinned opponent. If a fleshraker fails the opposed trip check, it cannot be tripped in return. If it successfully trips its opponent but fails the subsequent grapple check, the opponent is still prone in the fl eshraker’s square, but it is not grappled or pinned. Poison (Ex): Injury, Fortitude DC 14, initial damage 1d6 Dex, secondary damage 1d6 Dex. The save DC is Constitution-based. Rake (Ex): Attack bonus +5 melee, damage 1d6+2. Skills: Fleshrakers have a +8 racial bonus on Hide checks and a +6 racial bonus on Jump checks. *The Hide bonus increases to +10 in forested areas. FLESHRAKER ANIMAL COMPANIONS Druids of 4th level or higher can select a fleshraker dinosaur as an animal companion. Apply a –3 adjustment to the druid’s level for purposes of determining the companion’s characteristics and special abilities. Category:Monster Manual III Category:CR2 Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Forest Terrain Category:Animal Type Category:Animal Subtype Category:Medium Size Category:Temperate Climate Category:Animal Comanions